Agent Emma Coulson
by NIMONDRELL-NIM
Summary: "Why are you doing this to me?" the question echoed in through the damp, stone cell. A red-haired woman was chained to a metal bedframe, blood dripping down her arms. She was wearing a black spandex suit that was ripped to expose her throat, stomach, arms and legs, though still allowing her to keep a sense of dignity. Warning: Violence, Blood, Torture, Swearing, Backstory.


**Agent Emma Coulson**

**Warnings: Violence, Blood, Torture, Some swearing, Backstory**

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" the question echoed in through the damp, stone cell. A red-haired woman was chained to a metal bedframe, blood dripping down her arms. She was wearing a black spandex suit that was ripped to expose her throat, stomach, arms and legs, though still allowing her to keep a sense of dignity. Most of her skin that was exposed was heavily scarred, especially her stomach, which looked like a patchwork quilt. Some of the scars were neat and faded but some of the scars were messy and bumpy, as if done in a hurry. Emma was in a circle of light that came from the small spotlight that was shining down on her.

"Because you were the person to have caused me pain, who started me on this rout. It's your own fault that you're tied up here now." A dark, slightly hysteric voice said from a corner of the stone cell. Emma could tell the voice was male, but she had no clue what the man was talking about. He stepped into the circle of light and Emma studied the man. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had thick brown hair, deep brown eyes and had tanned skin, his voice rang with the faint hints of an accent, but Emma couldn't place it. The man also had a scar across his nose, and that set off a faint tingling in Emma's mind.

"Well I hate to disappoint you but I have no idea who you are, you'll have to give me some more details, why don't we have a little tea party whilst we talk, you look like the type of guy who had tea parties as a child." Emma joked. The man was wearing a sleeveless blue jumper on top of a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing black slacks and shiny black shoes. If asked for a wild guess Emma would say he was an accountant, or maybe a lawyer. "or maybe you had a chemistry set and went a little wild with it? Yeah, you seem like the type to do that, the jumper gives it away, I mean seriously no one but nerds wear those anymo-" Emma was cut off from her joking by a sharp smack to the face. Emma turned her face back towards him slowly, her eyes were dark green from anger and there was a thin trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Now you'll be real silent, your friends won't help you now, and neither will your powers. So you'll stay quiet and listen like the good little pet SHIELD trained you to be. " With that said and done the man ran the flat side of a sharp silver knife across Emma's stomach, tracing along the other scars, making Emma shiver. "My name is Karl Shufler. My parents were Ann and Patrick Shufler. My parents were German, and we lived in Germany for several years before we moved to America because of my health. I was always Ill during my childhood, particularly so in the summer. During the summer of my eleventh birthday a small red-haired child, only about seven years old, appeared on my parent doorstep. The child was crying for her mother, I could hear the cries from my bedroom. My mother and father bought the child up to my room and gave her one of my toys to calm her down. They asked her name, she replied, and my parents decided to look after her for the day, whilst they searched for her parents. Imagine my surprise when everything started going downhill then? Don't you remember Emma? How you twisted the minds of my parents and put them against each other, till they finally snapped and tried to kill each other? How I watched my parents go from a loving couple to people wanting to kill eachother? And you, you were just always sitting there, so innocent like, feigning sadness, fear, manipulating everyone away from your true nature." Karl's voice was almost a whisper, tainted with all the repressed anger he felt towards the twenty-three year old. The knife slipped, cutting a very shallow line down Emma's belly, like a papercut.

Emma had been holding her breath, the memories were flashing through her mind of when she was seven, the horrible things she had made that family do…. And all because SHIELD said she had to do it, because Emma knew bad things would happen to her if she refused. Emma showed no emotions on the outside, and didn't even wince when the knife slipped down her stomach. "I'm sorry, I really am. I had no choi-" emma was cut off again but a punch to the stomach, which had her gasping for air.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT! YOU HAD A CHOICE, YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!" Karl yelled at Emma. He let the knife drop down to the floor as her gripped Emma's throat tightly, forcing her to look up at him. "you don't get to say that because it's all your fault, and you have to live with it. It's all because of you. You, an evil, messed up, bitch of a human being, you could have just walked away but no, you continued your sick little game. Well guess what princess?" Emma felt a sharp jab to her arm, her eyes drooping as she felt the powerful knockout drug start to take hold "our little game has just begun, and you aren't going to have fun, not at all" Karl hissed, just managing to finish as Emma fell unconscious.

Karl walked away with a smirk on his face, oh yes, the fun was just starting now. He would make sure Emma would have just as much fun as he had when he was a boy, and not one minute of the time she was awake would be wasted. He locked the heavy steel door to the cell and walked away, going up the stairs of his basement to his house.

* * *

**Ok, so this is my one shot/possible story in a while, so please tell me what you think. If you think it could be improved then tell me, seriously, I'll take all advice or criticism….. Unless you be a dick about it.**


End file.
